Judith Ali
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = Miss Judith Ali | continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | type = Occultist | race = | gender = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana | associations = | known relatives = Taylor Ali | status = | born = | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = ''30 Days of Night'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = Marilyn Johnson }} Judith Ali is a fictional occultist and a recurring character featured in the 30 Days of Night multimedia franchise. She first appeared in ''30 Days of Night'' #1 in 2003. She also appeared in the six-issue Dark Days comic book limited series, as well as the live-action web series, 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails, where she was played by actress Marilyn Johnson. Biography Judith Ali owned a store in New Orleans, Louisiana called Miss Judith's Curio Show where she dealt in the dark arts. Not only was she aware of the existence of vampires, but sought hard evidence to prove their existence. She arranged for a local speed-freak named George to keep an ear to the ground for vampire communications and signs of activity. In 2001 George had uncovered communication between a vampire named Marlow and someone who signed his letters only with the letter V. The communication was about an event planned for a remote town in Barrow, Alaska. Seizing the opportunity to finally acquire the proof she so desired, Judith sent her only son, Taylor Ali to fly to Barrow to investigate. Taylor was killed quickly in Barrow by the elder vampire, Vicente, but was able to send video back to Judith before his death. Taylor's death sent Judith into into a downward spiral. She had her proof, but lost the desire to do anything with it. She closed her store and and shut herself in. She no longer took the care to keep up her long, tall hair, and her clothing reflected her lack of care. No longer were her walls adorned with objects that reflected her trade, but were now covered with make-shift crosses. During this time Stella Olemaun, one of the few survivors of the Barrow incident, had published a book about the experience in order to bring the vampires out of hiding. George sought out Judith after learning about the book and brought her a copy. Stella's bold move of publishing the book renewed Judith's will to fight. She knew that the combination of Stella's story and her video evidence of the event would help to expose the vampires so that they could be wiped out, and her son's death could be avenged. Judith caught up with Stella at a stop in her book tour in California. They quickly found kindred spirits in each other. Stella had also lost someone in Barrow -- her husband, Eben, who had given his life to save her. Teaming up with Stella made Judith a target. The pair were under surveillance wherever they went. One evening a vampire posing as an FBI agent came to her room with a sympathetic ear. Judith quickly realized who he was, but it was too late. Judith had pulled her handgun with the intention of acting, but she was unable to match the speed and ferocity of her attacker. Judith was shot through the head at point blank range, and died in her room. Notes & Trivia * Appearances * 30 Days of Night 1 * 30 Days of Night 2 * Dark Days 1 * Dark Days 2 * Dark Days 3 * Dark Days 4 * 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails See also External Links * References Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Occultists